05 Października 2013
TVP 1 05:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5860 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5860); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5861 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5861); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Wambierzyce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Las bliżej nas - odc. 45 Jak wygląda praca drwala; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Dora poznaje świat - Zagubiona mapa, odc. 33 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Operacja igła, odc. 10 (Needle Point); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 iCarly - odc. 6 (iSpy a mean teacher); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 44 Kosmetyki - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 23 Czesław Mozil; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 38 Warmińsko - Mazurskie - szlakiem Kopernika; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2702; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Blondynka - odc. 18 (seria II, odc. 5) - Trująca słodycz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - Enklawy dzikiej przyrody cz. 3. Amazonia (Nature’s Microworlds) - txt. str. 777 29'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie na biwaku; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Flintstonowie: Niech żyje Rock Vegas! (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Brian Levant; wyk.:Mark Addy, Stephane Baldwin, Kristen Johnson, Jane Krakowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 126 - Słowo faceta (seria X odc. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Sąsiad na widelcu - /5/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Smerfy w Jedynce - Smerfy - Czarodziej Smerf, odc. 6a (The Sorcerer Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Francji; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 45 (seria IV, odc. 6) - Więzy krwi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Tłumaczka (Interpreter) - txt. str. 777 123'; thriller kraj prod.Francja, USA, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Sydney Pollack; wyk.:Nicole Kidman, Sean Penn, Catherine Keener, Jesper Christensen; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Żywe trupy III - odc. 5/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 5, Say the Word); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:30 Volare - Historia Domenico Modugno - odc. 4 (Volare - La grande storia di Domenico Modugno, 4 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Admirał (Admirał) 119'; film biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2008); reż.:Andriej Krawczuk; wyk.:Konstantin Chabieński, Anna Kowalczuk, Elizawieta Bojarskaja, Richard Bohringer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Siekierezada 78'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Witold Leszczyński; wyk.:Edward Żentara, Daniel Olbrychski, Ludwik Pak, Wiktor Zborowski, Jan Jurewicz, Ludwik Benoit, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Franciszek Pieczka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Piękniejsza Polska - /3/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 2/18 - Urodziny; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1004; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Pekin - 1/2 F (2):A. Radwańska - S Williams - studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Pekin - 1/2 F (2):A. Radwańska - S Williams; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 978 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2059; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 113 "Nowe gniazdo" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 114 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Boscy w sieci - odc. 5 "Powrót z ogniska"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:44 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Czas honoru - odc. 70 "Paczka z Berlina" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (16); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 66; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 66; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Górny Śląsk; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Mazowsze; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Dwanaście małp (Twelve monkeys) 124'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Terry Gilliams, Janet Peoples; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Brad Pitt, Christopher Plummer, Madelaine Stowe; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Enter Shikari - Przystanek Woodstock 2013; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 To ja, złodziej 96'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Zbigniew Dunin-Kozicki, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Romantowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Krystyna Feldman, Bożena Dykiel, Kinga Preis, Maciej Kozłowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Requiem dla mordercy (Classy Kill (aka: Requiem for Murder)) 90'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Kanada (1998); reż.:Douglas Jackson; wyk.:Molly Ringwald, Christopher Heyerdahl, Lynne Adams, Chris Mulkey; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 784* - Taca grubasa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 785* - Misja Wieśka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 786* - Tajemnice służbowe Marylki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 787* - Kacper odpuszcza glinie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 788* - Zaskakująco dobre wyniki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Szatan z siódmej klasy - odc. 1 - Niech żyje cesarz i jeszcze kilka innych osób - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Bartosz Fajge, Katarzyna Bator, Wojciech Malajkat, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Pypno, Tytus Hołdys, Marek Serdiukow, Tomasz Koźlik, Paweł Jakowlew, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Polonia w Komie - Noemi - USA (328); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 5 - W wielkim mieście; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Chłopi - odc. 2/13 - Jarmark - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 79 - Rodzinne więzy - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Erywań (47); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 528 - W otwarte karty; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Exodus Warszawy 1944 48'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (161); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 992; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Festiwal Twórczości KOROWÓD 2010 - "Koncert pieśni łagodnych" - koncert piosenek Wojtka Bellona; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - Pod kraterem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO 20:45 Miasto z morza - odc. 4/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (16); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Kino Mistrzów - Aria dla atlety 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Pola Raksa, Roman Wilhelmi, Bogusz Bilewski, Wojciech Pszoniak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 992; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - Pod kraterem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Miasto z morza - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (16); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Kino Mistrzów - Aria dla atlety 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Pola Raksa, Roman Wilhelmi, Bogusz Bilewski, Wojciech Pszoniak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku